Unmask me
by Iggys-pyro-tribute-in-the-dark
Summary: Fang, the popular guy of the school. Max, the invisible girl. But at a masquerade ball you can be whoever you want. When Fang meets the girl of his dreams but she runs away from him, will he ever find her? And even if he does, can either of them be saved when their school is under attack? Betrayal, tears, blood, fights, love, death and tragedy. Can Fax survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Max's POV**

Something was shoved in my face; I could feel the person's hand holding it there firmly. Someone was trying to kill me, I was going to die. And then I took a step back to see it was only Nudge shoving what looked like a flyer at me.

"What is that?" I asked, squinting at the paper.

"It's only the most amazing, wonderful thing that has ever happened in this school in like a million billion years!" she squealed. Maybe if she stopped jumping up at down I could read the paper, but Nudge wouldn't stand still.

Then I noticed the school lockers and walls were plastered in them so I walked over to the nearest one.

_**Noklan high school is holding the biggest event here this school has seen, and you will be a part of it. The masquerade/costume ball will be held here on the 2**__**nd**__** of September. Come as your alter ego, come as your opposite. Be whoever you want to be. **_

All that followed was useless information about the ball. How cliché.

"Aren't you excited?!" Nudge screamed.

"Do I look excited?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"On the inside?" she asked and I couldn't help but laugh.

"MAAAAAXIE!" I heard someone scream from down the hall and I turned to see Iggy running towards me, flyer in hand, people giving him eye rolls again.

"Iggy" I sighed as he stopped in front of me.

"Did you see it?! Did you see it?!" he asked shaking the flyer in front of me.

"Yes Iggy" I rolled my eyes.

"What are you going as?! I'm going as a cowboy. No! A spaceman. No! Spiderman. No! A ballerina. No! I don't know!" He shouted. I grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

"Iggy. Calm down" I said, shaking him until his eyes rolled back.

"You're no fun Max" Iggy pouted.

"Aww I know" I said pinching his cheeks and he grinned.

"Max!" I heard Ella call, running up to me, looking slightly retarded because she was trying to hold onto her bag which most of her books were trying to escape out of.

"I know about the ball and I'm not going" I told her before she could open her mouth.

"But it's compulsory" she said.

"Well I'll take the detention" I told her, poking out my tongue and she rolled her eyes.

"So what are you going as?" she asked Iggy. I slapped my hand over his mouth before he could start his ramble again.

"He doesn't know" I answered for him. Iggy frowned at me, his dark blue eyes were still shining with Iggy happiness though. Iggy was tall but built strongly with strawberry blonde hair and the maturity of a 5 year old.

Ella was shortish with dark brown hair and light brown eyes. Nude on the other hand had dark skin, dark fizzy hair and brown eyes. And then there was me. Plain old me. I was tall, not as tall as Iggy of course, and I had wind-tossed brown hair and plain brown eyes.

"You girls excited for the ball?" Mr Pinto said as he walked past. Iggy frowned at being referred to as a girl, but he did act like one.

"Sure are. Well everyone but Max, she would rather the detention" Nudge said rolling her eyes.

"I figured, that's why if you don't come and don't have a good reason then you're on clean up duty and internal suspension for a week, it's the same for everyone" he said giving me a sickly sweet smile before walking away. What, a butthead.

"Now you have to come Max. We can go shopping soon, it's going to be so amazing" Nudge said linking arms with me as we left for class. Amazing isn't the word I'd use.

**Fang's POV**

"Oh my god Fangy" Lissa said, running chills down my spine. And not the good kind. I looked over at her as she broke away from her posse to come over to me. She linked her arm with mine and gave me a small kiss on the lips, her bright red lipstick probably rubbing off on me.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"Did you read about the ball? Oh my god we can totally go together as like a couple from like a movie or something" she said. She continued to ramble on for ages. She then gave me another kiss and skipped off to her group again to talk about when they were going shopping.

"Dude what's wrong?" Sam asked flinging an unwelcome arm around my shoulder. Don't touch me. He saw me looking at his arm and moved it like he hadn't seen me looking.

"Huh?" was all I said.

"You're like a robot now days. You walk over here. Kiss Lissa. Go to class. Kiss Lissa. Walk somewhere else. Kiss Lissa. Go home. When's the last time you went to a party or even did anything fun?" He asked.

He was right. I used to have this school wrapped around my finger, I used to be top dog. And I still was, I just wasn't feeling it.

"I don't know dude, I don't think I want to take Lissa to the ball" I told him.

"So you're gonna break up with her?" he asked, puzzled.

"I think so" I said.

"Well you have to get someone else soon. What about Tess, or Annie?" Sam asked looking over at the other girls with Lissa.

"Maybe" but none of them sounded like what I wanted.

I started heading off to class when Lissa caught up to me.

"I won't be able to talk tonight babe. I'm going shopping with the girls" Lissa giggled

. "Ok" I said leaning down to kiss her as she left for her class.

I knew what I wanted, I wanted someone real.


	2. Chapter 2

**Max's POV**

My hand was red and now was turning slightly purple.

"Nudge" I said but she still didn't hear me, or she was ignoring me. It was now Saturday, the 1st of September. Tomorrow night the ball was on so now Nudge, Ella, and Iggy, yes Iggy, were dragging me around every clothes shop they could find, looking for dresses for tomorrow.

"I thought you already had a dress" I frowned at Nudge.

"Which one?" she asked confused.

"The blue one" I said and she laughed.

"Max that's a date dress" she said and Ella and Iggy laughed as well.

"I need a dress that's either so breathtakingly beautiful that I can just go as myself, or an amazing costume" she said rolling her eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh" was all I said.

"Oh my god! A costume shop!" Iggy screamed running towards it making Zoidburg noises from Futurama and I facepalmed as everyone in the mall stopped to stare at him. We waited a few seconds before heading towards the shop so no one knew Iggy was with us. By the time we had gotten in there Iggy was already prancing around the shop with a fluffy pink tutu on.

"You are so weird" Ella and Nudge hissed at him, embarrassed for him. In response he just picked up and crown, put it on his head, and tapped the girls hard on their heads with his wand.

Nudge just rolled her eyes and headed towards a rack of costumes.

Within the first hour they had already made me try on a cowgirl costume, a princess costume, a fairy costume, a grim reaper costume and a peasant costume. By then I cracked a tantrum so now Ella and nudge were looking for costumes for themselves.

Iggy was still wearing his ballerina costume, helping the girl's look for their own. Suddenly the bell on the door of the shop tinkled as a few people walked in.

I mentally facepalmed as I noticed they were kids from my class. I had figured seems this was small, dusty looking shop no one would come in.

The group was quite large, making it impossible to walk around without passing one of them or more. The group consisted of the most popular kids at school: Lissa, Dylan, Fang, Sam, Liz, Gazzy and Angel.

I liked to think of this group as royalty because they were so close knitted and related, letting no one else into their circle. Lissa was dating Fang, Liz was Fang's sister, Dylan was Fang's twin, Gazzy and Angel were brother and sisters and Sam was Lissa's step-brother. Either way as creepy as that was, they were still most popular.

I watched from behind a rack as Dylan put on at top hat and Sam subtly knocked off as he walked past, making Lissa giggle.

"I could go as a princess" Lissa said putting the crown on her head, making her face light up like it's what she's dreamed of her whole life.

"Sure thing babe" Fang said, walking away to go look at another rack.

I walked over to Ella and Nudge who were still looking at costumes.

"Ladies" Dylan said as he walked past, making them giggle once he was out of range.

"Wouldn't be amazing if Dylan Gunther asked me to the ball?" Ella sighed.

"Or Gazzy" Nudge blushed as he winked at her from across the room.

"Please. They're just flirting with you because there are no other girl's around" Iggy rolled his eyes.

"Lissa and Liz are there" Nudge said.

"Yeah but Lissa is dating Fang and Fang would never let anyone go near his little sister" he said laughing.

"She's only a year younger then him, 16" Ella shrugged.

"Come on guys find something and lets get out of here" I sighed, bored out of my brains.

All of a sudden something caught my eye but it was only my reflection in the mirror on one of the change-room doors. I sighed at my reflection. My hair was tied up in a ponytail like always, it was never down. I flicked it, making it swing. I saw Lissa in the refection, her long natural red hair flowing so gracefully down her back. Liz was standing with her, her hair was dark brown and cut at her shoulders. Sometimes I think the only reason she hangs out in that group is because she is Fang's younger sister. I touched my hair self-consciously as Lissa walked past me. It's not like I cared, but still.

"Come on guys let's blow this joint. Theres a much better place down the street" Lissa huffed, walking out and the others followed.

I walked back over to the others while Ella was trying on a dress.

"Whats up with you?" I asked as I looked at Iggy. His chest was puffed out and his cheeks were red and he had a massive grin.

"Liz said she liked his tutu" Nudge rolled her eyes.

"At least some people can respect the finer art of fashion" he said and I laughed.

Ella walked out and I felt jealous of her looks. She wore a modernised Snow White costume. It was tight around her chest and stomach, like an olden day dress and was blue with puffy sleeves. Then the rest of the dress puffed out in yellow with red lining lace and went to about her mid thighs. As childish as it was, on her it looked very sexy and innocent at the same time, much like Ella herself. It went perfect with a red and gold mask she found that looked very fancy.

All of a sudden Iggy burst out of a change room wearing a Zorro costume, swinging the sword around, jumping on stuff yelling "On guard!"

"If we temporarily died your hair black you could so pass for Zorro" I said and he grinned.

Nudge then also walked out. She wore a flowing light purple dress. It was the thinnest material I had ever seen and it wrapped around her body like it was a part of her. It looked so light, she must have felt like she was wearing nothing, and you could faintly see her skin under it, but not enough to be too revealing. On her head there were branches all wrapped together to make a crown. She also then picked out a light and dark green mask, so she looked like a forest nymph or something.

We were getting close to leaving when Ella ran up to me holding the prettiest dress in this dusty store. It was so beautiful I agreed to try it on. When I walked out of the change rooms they all happily sighed and Iggy jumped up and down clapping his hands. Looked like I was going to the ball dressed up after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Max's POV**

There was a knock at my door, it was about to begin. I slowly made my way downstairs as the knocking became louder and faster. My mum had gone out for the night and I was home alone.

I opened the door and an excited Iggy bounded past me, almost knocking me over.

"Hey" Nudge and Ella said as they walked in while Iggy continued to run around the room which his Zorro cape already on.

"Ready for tonight?" Nudge squealed.

"I guess" I said leading them up to my bedroom. Seeing as I was an only child in a house of two, my bedroom was quite roomy and had its own bathroom. We headed past my bedroom and into the bathroom. Nudge and Ella heaved two bags onto the sink and bottles fell out of make-up, hair-dye, hair-spray and every other thing imaginable.

"Iggy, you're first!" Ella called out and I noticed Iggy hadn't followed us. I heard his footsteps running towards my room then a crash and few bumps of what was clearly Iggy falling up the stairs. It was quiet for a second and we all looked at each other, wondering who was going to go see if he was alive, but Iggy crashed into the bathroom a second later.

"Guys, it was horrible" he panted.

"What was?" Nudge asked, scratching around for the black hair-dye.

"I almost broke my pretty face" he gasped and we laughed at his seriousness.

Iggy put his head under the tap and wet his hair and we ran the black temporary dye through his hair and let it set.

Next Ella slipped into her dress, with a perverted Iggy waiting outside the bathroom. Nudge applied her make up with a red and gold theme to it, putting gold sparkles on her rosy red cheeks and her lips were a deep red. We used another bottle of temporary black hair-dye and ran it through Ella's hair, making her seem like a grown up and sexy snow white. Ella placed her mask on, it covered most of the top of her face, all sparkly and gold and red, and it twirled around her head prettily.

Nudge then put on her dress and I watched as Ella applied Nudge's purple and green themed make-up, putting contact lenses in her eyes to make her brown eyes now green. She placed the thorn crown on her head and giving us a twirl, then putting on her mask which covered her eyes and then on one side curled up and twirled up her face.

Iggy came in his hair had already been re-washed and dried. Iggy dressed in his black costume and put his cape back on. We tied a black cloth around his head as his mask, it covered from his eyes up, going over his head like a bandana. There was no point to dying his hair seems we couldn't see it, but seeing Iggy with black hair was so worth it. Nudge had a glue on moustache that was only very small and very realistic and she stuck it to Iggy's face. He actually looked like a pale Antonio Banderas playing Zorro.

Now it was my turn, I had put it off for as long as I could. I sat in a chair as Nudge and Ella poked and prodded at my face with make-up. They finished and then they helped my get into my complicated dress. They finally finished and I looked in the mirror.

My dress was a light green colour. It looked like I had just stepped out from 1850. The dress was that old vintage style from that era, with the corset, making me look like I actually had boobs and suffocating me from how tight it was pulled. From the tight corset bit, it flowed down like a wedding dress, a little poofy, but still slender and dignified at the same time. As girly as it was, it was the most beautiful thing I owned. The girls had straightened my hair then curled it in ringlets so it fell just over my shoulders. They applied a little make-up to me, but thought I didn't need too much.

"Wow. You look just like Katherine out of Vampire diaries back when Stephan and Damon were still human" Nudge sighed.

My mask was a light green mask that twirled around my face and eye area, not enough to cover too much of my face, but enough to make me unrecognisable to myself.

"Let's go!" Ella squealed and we headed to the ball.

I could hear the music when we arrived at the school gym. As we walked in I was impressed by how it turned out. The lights were dim and the room looked like a mix between a party and a real masquerade ball.

We had a DJ but at the moment not everyone was here so the music was playing but no one was dancing, only talking. Everyone looked so different. They were all dressed up, but still all looked classy and well groomed.

We walked in and found a corner to hang around in. It was obvious most people didn't recognise us, and to be honest, we couldn't recognise many others either.

I clearly recognised Lissa. She wore a white dress that looked like it cost a fortune.

"Do you think it's real?" Ella whispered.

"It can't be. Can it?" I said, looking at her dress that looked exactly like an expensive wedding dress.

"But where's her groom?" Iggy asked and I noticed she was only surrounded by her girl friends. Before I could answer the music changed and a voice came out of a loud speaker.

"Welcome girls and boys. Tonight we have judges joining us to find the best costumes, dancers and couples out there. So everyone, let's get up and start tonight" The principle said.

"Oh god" I groaned as people started getting up and heading to the gigantic dance floor.


End file.
